Leyendo mi vida para evitar un futuro horrible( La Piedra Filósofal)
by lorena.martincorrea
Summary: Sinopsis :¿ qué pasaría si la llegada de unos libros que narran su vida de sus siete años incluido el que acaba de terminar en Hogwarts pudieran hacer que Harry y otras personas se dieran cuenta de que a veces las apariencias engañan ? ¿ Podrán hacer estos libros que Snape vea a Harry de otra manera ?
1. La llegada de los libros

En una hermosa noche del año 1992 , Harry Potter y sus mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se sentían muy felices porque por primera vez según les había contado Percy , el hermano de Ron , Gryffindor había ganado la copa de la casa por primera vez en siete años a Slytherin .

\- ¡ No es increíble!Lo hemos conseguido- Exclamó Ron mirando con superioridad a los Slytherin.

\- Es fantástico - dice Hermione sonriendo .

Harry también sonreía y se reía ante la expresión de las caras de todos los Slytherin.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin , un chico rubio platinado llamado Draco Malfoy miraba a Harry con una profunda expresión de desagrado y envidia .

\- Maldito seas Potter - murmura Malfoy en voz baja

Por otra parte, desde la mesa de profesores una mirada obsidiana no dejaba de vigilar la expresión de aquel niño que se parecía tanto al hombre que le había humillado y se había burlado tanto de él. Cada vez le recordaba más y más a su padre, tan arrogante, prepotente, creyéndose el centro del universo. 

''Pero los ojos son de tu amada Lily ''-le recuerda otra parte de su mente a Snape

\- Por desgracia así es- Susurro para sí mismo.

\- ¿ En qué piensas, Severus ? -pregunta la profesora McGonagall que estaba justo a su izquierda

\- En nada- La miro con una media sonrisa . 

\- Se parece mucho a James ¿ verdad ?

\- Sí, demasiado diría yo- Oculto su tono venenoso. 

\- Sé lo que estás pensando pero Severus , Harry no es James más que en el físico - dice la profesora McGonagall

\- Yo no estoy tan seguro de ellos- Refunfuño frustrado. 

\- Severus madura , no puedes odiar a un hombre que murió ya hace doce años y menos a uno que te salvó la vida . No puedes culparle de que te robará a Lily ,porque no es así el culpable eres tú , Lily empezó a interesarse por él justo en su séptimo año porque James empezó a madurar mientras que tú te alejaste y te inculcaste mucho en las Artes Oscuras -dice con tono severo la profesora McGonagall

Severus no podía negar las palabras de Minerva porque todas y cada una de ellas eran verdad. 

-Intenta conocer a Harry , te aseguro que es un buen niño - le dice con tono maternal Minerva

\- De acuerdo- Asintió Severus reticente. 

Todo estaba tranquilo mientras Ron seguía haciendo burlas hacia la mesa de Slytherin y Draco lo ignoraba de pronto el techo se ilumino un momento y bajando flotando hasta donde se encontraba el director Albus Dumbledore llego una carta y un paquete.

\- ¿ Qué es esto?- Preguntó Dumbledore cogiendo la carta y el paquete, abrió la carta y la leyó.

\- Yo miraré el paquete si me permites Albus -dice la profesora McGonagall

\- Gracias Minerva- Respondió concentrado en la carta, pasándole el paquete.

La profesora de Transformaciones cogió el paquete para proseguir a sacar su varita y realizar una serie de hechizos para asegurarse de que no era nada peligroso . Tras confirmar que no había nada peligroso abrió el paquete y para su sorpresa lo que se encontró fue la portada de un libro .

Snape miro la portada con el ceño fruncido - ¿Un libro de Potter ? -

\- ¿ A qué se debe esto Albus?- Preguntó Minerva sorprendida enseñándole el libro. 

\- No lo sé aún mi querida Minerva pero pronto lo sabremos . Vamos a ver que dice la carta - responde Dumbledore

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntaron todos los profesores impacientes. 

Snape que era un hombre curioso por naturaleza miro el paquete y vio que había otro libro , lo saca , y debajo había otro , lo saca , y otro más . Y así fue hasta que saco seis libros todos ellos con el nombre en la portada de Harry Potter .

\- ¡Severus ! - le reprime la profesora , este se sorprende al escuchar ese tono pero no deja que se le note - ¿ Todavía no has aprendido que no debes tocar las cosas que no son tuyas ?

\- Bueno, pienso que debía descubrir lo que pasaba, que mejor manera que viendo el paquete entero- Respondió obvio Severus con una expresión seria

\- Bueno al menos no habrás abierto ningún libro o ¿ si ?-lo mira fijamente con sus ojos verdes

-No , tranquila Minerva eso no

Hermione se da cuenta de que hay algo que antes no estaba en la mesa de los profesores -Eh Harry , Ron , ¿ habéis visto lo que ha llegado y está delante del director ?

\- Pues no me he dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo dices Dumbledore ha cogido un paquete y una carta- Observó Harry.

\- ¿ Qué podrá ser ?- se pregunta Ron ansioso por saber que era ese dichoso paquete.

\- Ni idea, pero pronto lo averiguaríamos, porque el director esta apunto de leer la carta- Les comento Hermione atenta a cualquier movimiento que hiciesen los profesores. 

La carta que leyó en alto Dumbledore decía lo siguiente :

 _Hola a todos viejales, somos del futuro y un día estábamos pensando en las vidas que tuvieron que llevar nuestros padre y nos dijimos, ¿¡ Por qué no lo cambiamos!? Y así es como se nos ocurrió la genial idea de que leyeseis las vidas de nuestros padres en estos siete libros. Para ello tendréis que esperar a varias personas que tendrán que llegar de un momento a otro._

Como por arte de magia cayeron varias personas al suelo del comedor, envueltas en capas granates. Una de las personas con capucha llevaba en brazos un pequeño bebe .

Los encapuchados se sentaron al principio de una de las mesas de las casas, ya que había sitio suficiente.

El bebe al ver tantas caras empezó a balbucear - mama , papa miaa

-Adelante señores quitaros la capucha para que os podamos ver las caras - dice con tono amable Dumbledore

\- Sí, pequeño, hay mucha gente, ¿verdad?- Dijo una voz de mujer dándole un beso en la frente al niño. 

Severus levantó la cabeza al escuchar esa voz que conocía tan bien - ¿ Lily ?

\- ¿Sev?- Preguntó sorprendida Lily al verlo más mayor de lo que lo recordaba.

-No , no puede ser -dice Minerva con un tono de emoción en la voz - No pueden ser ellos

El encapuchado que estaba al lado de Lily se baja la capucha y deja ver a un hombre que al verlo Harry suelta un jadeo por su parecido a él , la única diferencia es que los ojos eran marrones .

Lily también se bajo la capucha y junto la de ella, la del bebé que tenía entre sus brazos, los tres decidieron presentarse. Harry se quedó completamente en shock al ver también a una mujer pelirroja y que tenía sus mismo ojos, junto con un niño que era idéntico a él. 

\- Potter- expresa Snape casi con desprecio el apellido mirando a James

\- Quejicus- Le fulminó con la mirada. -¿ Qué haces aqui'?

\- ¿ Y tú?

-Soy profesor ¿ no lo ves , Potter ?- pregutna Severus con burla - Oh había olvidado que para estas cosas eres muy lento

\- Tú de profesor, podía pasar algo peor- Rodó los ojos- Para tú información sabía que eras profesor, hasta ahí podíamos llegar, pero no quisiera ser tu alumno. Además, lo que no se es que pintas tú aquí, no creo que tengas nada que ver con esto.

-Porque soy el profesor de Pociones , Potter

-¿Y? Eso creo que dudo que importe- Dijo indiferente.

\- Pregúntale al que envio la carta , idiota

\- ¿ Idiota yo ?-pregunta enfadado sacando su varita preparada para maldecirlo , Snape estaba haciendo lo mismo - Te voy a ..

\- Tranquilicense, por favor- Les paro Dumbledore.

Lily cogió del brazo a su marido también deteniéndolo - Por favor calma James -le pide

\- De acuerdo, lo siento Lily, me saca de quicio.

Harry miraba sorprendido como su padre y su profesor más temido se miraban con la misma mirada que él miraba a Draco percató de como se comportaba con él y no le gusto en absoluto, él no era así.

\- No sé como lo aguantas Lily -dice Severus serio

-Porque soy más guapo que tú , y yo no amo las Artes Oscuras , Quejicus - responde James con algo de orgullo

\- Sev, yo siempre te he querido y lo sabes- Aseguró la pelirroja a su mejor amigo.

-Lily no olvides que te dijo ese nombre horrible cuando ambos estábamos en quinto año - le recuerda James

\- ¿ Y quien tuvo la culpa eh ? -le grita Snape enfurecido

\- Lo sé, pero en ese momento él estaba demasiado mal para medir sus palabras, cualquiera lo estaría después de lo que le hicistéis- Le reprochó a su marido.

-Yo no te obligue a que lo dijeras Snape , eso salió de tu sucia boca - responde James con tono serio

-¿¡ James!?- Le pego un codazo Lily- Sabes que lo que le hicisteis no fue una broma, lo humillasteis delante de toda la escuela, es normal que estuviese así. 

Los alumnos escuchaban eso sorprendidos incluidos los profesores . Harry se acercó junto a sus amigos a donde estaba su padre - ¿ Entonces el profesor Snape me trata mal por tu culpa , papa?

James miro sorprendido a su hijo con 11 años, para luego hacer un gesto derrotado- Es posible, lo siento mucho hijo. 

Ahora Lily mira con una mirada seria a su mejor amigo- ¿ Qué le has hecho a mi hijo , Severus ?

Severus trago saliva asustado, nunca era bueno enfadar a su pelirroja amiga- No le he hecho nada malo, solo le hablo con rencor y no lo trato de la mejor manera, pero no le he tocado.-Aseguró Severus levantando las manos en son de paz.

\- ¿ Has humillado a mi hijo ?-pregunta Lily empezando a enfadarse

\- Mmm... Ahora que lo mencionas, quizás y solo quizás, lo deje en ridículo en su primera clase, haciéndole algunas preguntas simples- Se atrevió a decir Severus. 

Lily mira a su hijo - ¿ Es cierto , hijo ?-

\- Sí, yo ... no sabía de este mundo hasta hace muy poco tiempo y... no me había dado tiempo a leer ningún libro. Yo ... no supe responderlas.- Agachó la cabeza. 

-Ambos tenéis que explicarme muchas cosas - concluye Lily firme

\- Supongo que muchas de tus dudas se resolverán en los libros- Afirmó Harry.

-gugugu mama -balbucea el pequeño bebe -hambe

\- Claro, Harry, ahora mismo te doy tu papilla, ¿quieres?- Le pregunto acariciando su mejilla con cariño.

\- gugu siiii- balbucea feliz

-Wow colega ¿ese bebe eres tu ?-pregunta Ron que hasta el momento no había dicho nada

Ante esa respuesta Lily aparece un plato con la papilla y una cuchara y le empieza a dar de comer al bebé. 

\- Sí, soy yo- Se volvió a quedar en shock mirándose a sí mismo.

\- que lindo eras - comenta Hermione sonriendo

\- Gracias, supongo- Agradeció extrañado.

James se acerca y mientras su hijo come le acaricia el cabello que es como el suyo con una sonrisa

\- Así que... eso es lo que hacen las familias, así hubiese sido si mis padres hubiesen seguido conmigo...- Empezó a llorar al ver todo lo que había perdido, al saber la vida que habría tenido si no le hubiesen arrebatado a sus padres.

Sus amigos al verlo en ese estado lo abrazaron sintiéndose tristes y conmovidos por su amigo.

Severus veía esa escena desde la mesa de profesores extrañado, no entendía el porqué lloraba, seguramente había tenido la mejor de las infancias y lo habían malcriado por ser el salvador del mundo, por la fama que acarreaba.

\- Bueno aún tienen que llegar algunas personas más - dice Dumbledore

\- Es cierto, Dumbledore- Aseguró Lily, aún dando de comer a Harry.

Harry escucha eso extrañado - ¿ Llegar para que ?

\- Para empezar a leer tus libros, por supuesto- Explico Lily.

Harry escuchó eso y de repente se puso pálido al igual que sus amigos , si su madre se enteraba de lo que había hecho este año ...

\- ¿ Qué te ocurre hijo?

Harry le da una sonrisa para tranquilizarla -Nada , mama

Lily no muy convencida, decidió no decir nada por el momento.

En ese momento la luz del techo volvió a brillar y cayeron dos personas más .

-Mierda ¿ podrían haber puesto algo blando debajo no ? - se queja uno de ellos , que al levantar la cabeza y ver su rostro muchas chicas suspiran al ver sus hermosos ojos grises .

\- Ni que lo digas, Canuto, por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- Dijo el otro encapuchado sobándose el culo, adolorido.

James se gira al escuchar esas voces - ¿ Remus , Sirius ?

-¡James!- Exclamaron ambos amigos, para después fundirse en un abrazo.

\- A vosotros también os llego un encapuchado y os contó lo mismo que a mi ? -

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos - ¿ Has oído lo mismo que yo Gred ? Ha dicho Canuto

\- Es cierto, Feorge, ha dicho Canuto- Comento ilusionado.

\- ¡Los merodeadores!- Exclamaron ambos.

\- En efecto Cornamenta, así fue- Asintieron ambos amigos.

\- Pero falta uno-dice Fred

\- Me pregunto donde estará- Contesto pensativo mirando a su hermano gemelo. 

Como si le respondieran por la puerta del Gran Comedor entró un encapuchado que ignoro las miradas que le daban mientras llevaba una jaula en la mano con una rata dentro . Ron la reconoció al instante.

-¿Scabbers?- Preguntó Ron sorprendido.

El encapuchado levantó la mano que tenía libre - Cálmate Ron , hay una razón por la que está aquí dentro .

Para sorpresa de todos Ron no hizo nada- De acuerdo.

La rata se movió en su jaula chillando como si pidiera que la sacarán de allí .

\- Ni se te ocurra moverte rata inmunda- Soltó acidamente el animal asintió temblando al escuchar esa voz amenazante.

Harry se acerca a donde estaba su padre abrazando a dos hombres que él no recordaba haber visto antes - Papa ¿ quiénes son estos dos señores ?

-¿ No los conoces?- Se asombro James mirando de su hijo a sus amigos y vuelta.

-Eh pues no -

\- ¿No reconoces a tu padrino , Harry ?-pregunta Sirius extrañado

-¿ Mi padrino?- Se quedó en shock Harry- Yo tengo padrino.- Lágrimas volvieron a salir de nuevo.

-¿ Qué pasa Harry , no lo sabías ?-pregunta el castaño de ojos colo miel - Y yo soy tu tío Remus Lupin

\- Nunca os he conocido hasta ahora- Susurro entre lágrimas.

\- ¿ cómo dices ?- preguntan con los ojos abiertos los tres

\- Yo no os conocía a ninguno de vosotros, ni a mamá tampoco- Agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

\- Pero ¿ cómo es posible ? - pregunta Sirius - Si yo te vi nacer, te he cogido en brazos .

A Harry no le dio tiempo a responder porque en ese mismo instante otro encapuchado cayó desde el techo del Gran Comedor.

\- Pero esto que es ¿ cuántos más vendrán ?-pregunta con su gran voz Hagrid

\- Ni idea- Dijo Hermione frustrada al ver que la situación se escapaba a su conocimiento.

\- Podrían poner algo para aterrizar suave no ?-dice una voz joven y grave - Vamos digo yo

\- Eso hemos dicho nosotros también, si es que ocurrirseles este plan y no pensar en una colchoneta o algo para el aterrizaje. De verdad- Expresó indignado Sirius.

-mi pobre glúteo y espalda - se queja adolorido el chico ,al caerse la capucha se le cayó y al ver su cara el director rápidamente salió de su sitio y corriendo le apunto con la varita - Tom ¿ qué haces aquí ?

 **OTRA IDEA DE NUESTRAS LOCAS CABEZAS MÍA Y DE UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGA LECTORA NOE.**

 **Pregunta : ¿ Para que pensáis que está ahí Tom ? ojo no es el niño , es el adolescente antes de que descubriera la Cámara .**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Tranquilo pasa andante, vengo en son de paz- Levanto los brazos Tom sonriendo arrogante.

Dumbledore le miró con incredulidad sin bajar la varita - ¿ Tú, en son de paz ?

\- Sip, eso parece- Se miro las uñas indiferente.

\- Explícate Tom - le habla con tono duro Dumbledore

\- A mí solo me han dicho, Tom vas a viajar al futuro y van a leer siete libros para cambiar las cosas que han sucedido. No hagas hagas nada extraño, vas en son de paz y... aquí estoy en todo mi esplendor- Sonrió socarronamente.

\- ¿ Cómo sé que no mientes , Tom ?-

\- ¿ Por qué mentiría Albus?- Le desafío con la mirada.

-Porque tú mientes mucho - responde Dumbledore con seriedad y sin una pizca de amabilidad

\- Porque tú nunca has creído nada de lo que he dicho- Le fulminó con la mirada.

\- Dame una prueba para creerte , Tom y te dejaré en paz -

\- Una prueba, que te parece ... por ejemplo, la prueba de que no he sacado la varita para atacar a nadie- Expresó con sarcasmo Tom, sin apartar su mirada de Albus.

Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que eso era verdad ,soltó un suspiro y guardo su varita - De acuerdo te creo , pero te estaré vigilando

\- Como siempre entonces- Rodó los ojos Tom.

\- Bueno - vuelve a su tono amable Dumbledore - Ahora que estamos todos , podemos empezar a leer .

De nuevo saca su varita y trasfigura las sillas en sillones cómodos con cojines del color de cada casa para leer .

\- Sí, por fin- Dijeron los merodeadores dramáticos.

El director coge el primer libro y coloca un hechizo alrededor del resto para asegurarse de que ningún curioso mirara el resto - Este es el primero - anuncia - ¿ Quién lo quiere empezar ?

\- Empezaré yo- Respondió con indiferencia Tom, total le gustaba leer, tarde o temprano le iba a tocar de cualquier manera, así que mejor sería empezar.

\- De acuerdo -dice con el ceño fruncido y le tira el libro de malas ganas pero para su sorpresa Tom lo coge al aire sin problemas y no le golpea .

\- Profesor, que ha pasado con sus modales- Sonrió Tom divertido.

\- Cállate y empieza ya -

-Vale vale , el libro se llama Harry Potter y la piedra filósofal - lee el título Tom.

Interesante pensó Tom.

''Ahora sabré porque Dumbledore me dejo con mis tios ''-pensó Harry

Bueno empiezo , el primer capítulo se llama ''El niño que vivió ''-

\- Como no- Expresó Harry cabizbajo.

James y Lily al escuchar el título se miraron y fruncieron el ceño . ¿ qué puede significar eso ?.

\- Supongo que lo averiguaremos leyendo- Informó Tom.

 **El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

\- ¿ Señor y Señora Dursley ?-pregunta Lily sorprendida - Pero ¿ no es ahí donde vive mi hermana Petunia ?

\- Así es- Asintió su hijo.

\- ¿ Qué significa esto ?-pregunta James

\- Ya te enterarás papa - responde su hijo

 **Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso,porque no estaban para tales tonterías**

\- Por supuesto que eran las últimas personas- Dijo enfadado Ron.

 **El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

\- ¿ Qué es un taladro de esos ?-pregunta Pansy desde su sitio al lado de Draco

\- Es una herramienta muggle- Explica Harry.

-¿ y qué hace esa cosa ?-pregunta ahora Malfoy

\- Hacer agujeros en la pared , y de esa manera te permite colgar cosas como un cuadro - responde Hermione

\- Siempre igual Granger ,no puedes abstenerte de responde verdad sangre sucia- responde Draco con el ceño fruncido .

Severus al escuchar esa palabra le vino a la mente el momento de cuando él dijo eso a Lily y logró que Lily le repudiará durante bastantes años , miro a Draco con una expresión fría como el hielo - Señor Malfoy no permito que se diga ese tipo de expresiones en mi casa , por lo que 10 puntos menos para Slytherin

\- Pero padrino no puedes hacer eso- Respondió Draco sorprendido.

-Sí puedo soy tu profesor y tengo ese derecho , Draco - afirma Snape con una mirada de frialdad

\- Que rayos - expresa Sirius enfadado - Quejicus tú le dijiste lo mismo a la pelirroja hace años ,no seas hipócrita

\- Ya empezamos otra vez, pensé que esa conversación había quedado zanjada- Miro furiosa Lily a Sirius y luego a su marido, pidiendo que tranquilizase a su mejor amigo.

\- Sirius eso fue hace años , parte de la culpa la tenemos también nosotros ,le provocamos - comenta James a su mejor amigo . Sirius asiente a regañadientes.

\- Tienes razón.

 **Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

\- ¡Era una morsa andante- Exclamaron los merodeadores.

Ese comentario por parte de los Merodeadores provocaron risas en todos menos en cierto profesor de Pociones que solo puso una media sonrisa en su rostro .

\- Vamos, Severus a ti también te ha hecho gracia- Le dio un codazo Minerva.

\- Mentira - miro a otro para que no vieran que se estaba riendo

 **La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

\- ¡ Una jirafa!- Volvieron a exclamar los merodeadores.

\- que encanto de mujer - expresa Severus con sarcasmo

\- Ni que lo digas- dice Harry sin darse cuenta de a quien se lo están diciendo, solo llevándose por los sentimientos que le embargaban.

\- ¿ Tú la conoces Queji- iba a decir James pero se corrige al ver la mirada de su esposa - quiero Snape tu conoces a esa mujer ?

\- Claro que la conozco, es la hermana de Lily- Aseguró dejando los rencores a parte.

\- ¿ acaso eráis vecinos o algo así ?-pregunta esta vez Remus

\- Sí, vivíamos muy cerca- Comento Lily sonriendo a su mejor amigo, se sentía mal por no haberlo perdonado .

Severus al ver esa sonrisa se la devuelve , lo que deja muy sorprendido a Harry.¿ De qué conocería tanto su madre a Snape ?.

 **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

\- Eso se nota en demasía, no hacía falta que lo jurasen- Rodó los ojos.

\- Seguro que mi cachorro es mejor - declara Sirius con orgullo

\- No creo que sea así padrino, no me considero mejor a nadie, solo soy yo mismo.

Severus Snape escuchó eso sorprendido , esa manera de hablar le recordó más a Lily que a James .

\- Ves Severus, te dije que Harry no era como creías- Le guiño un ojo la profesora de transformaciones.

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-¿¡ Lo de los Potter!? Serán incompetentes...- Cerró los puños por la furia James.

 **La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

\- Tuney celosa y envidiosa - murmura en voz baja Snape con un tono furioso .

\- Fingía que no me conocía mi propia hermana - Susurro Lily dolida.

-No le hagas caso Lily - le dice James con tono dulce mientras la acerca para que quede apoyada en su pecho - Lo que pasa es que te tiene envidia porque tu eres mucho mejor que ella en todo .

\- Aún así me siento mal, siempre la he querido, es mi hermana, hemos jugado muchas veces juntas, hemos compartido tantas cosas ...

\- Se ve que ella ha olvidado todo eso , Lily -le dice su ex mejor amigo Severus

\- Pero yo no ...- Murmuró con tristeza.

 **porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

-¿¡ Inútil yo!?- Expresó colérico.

-Bueno no es del todo mentira - bromea Sirius lo que hace que se gane un zape de su mejor amigo

\- Yo no soy un inútil, Canuto y lo sabes o quieres que sepan aquel día de Navidad en el que ...- No pudo continuar porque su mejor amigo le había tapado la boca con ambas manos.

 **eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

\- Pues que somos los más normales de la familia- Afirmó James seguro.

 **Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

\- Siento que se decepcionarán y que sus planes se fuesen a la basura- Dijo entre dientes Harry en voz muy baja.

 **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta.**

\- El cielo ya presagiaba todo ...

 **Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

\- Se pone interesante- Apoyo la cabeza entre sus manos James.

 **El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo,**

\- Que aburrido que es ese hombre- Dijo Sirius.

 **y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

\- Cantuneaba de lo cotorra que es y de lo aburrida que es - comenta Severus con burla

\- Estoy seguro de ello- concordó James, por una vez estaban de acuerdo en algo.

 **Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

\- ¿ Cómo la van a ver? Por lo que parece pasan de todo y a la vez quieren enterarse de todo, no tiene sentido - dice James

\- Eso es extraño - comenta Remus pensativo

 **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla**

\- Si es su esposa ¿ por que no la besa en la boca ? ¿ Por qué lo hace en la mejilla ? Al menos que a ella también le de asco - expresa Sirius con diversión lo que provoca risas.

\- No sé, que raro- Acotó James también extrañado.

 **y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido- Asintió Sirius riendo.

-Cerdo mimado malcriado - comenta Ron serio -

\- Que familia tienes Harry -dicen los gemelos con burla - una morsa , una jirafa y un cerdo.

\- Ya, tengo una familia muy pintoresca- Rió Harry, por primera vez de su familia.

 **«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

-Pero si los gatos no saben leer - dice un pequeño de Hufflepuff

El trío dorado miro a la profesora de transformaciones con sospecha.

-No , pero mi gata favorita si sabe - dice Sirius sonriendo - ¿verdad Minnie ?- su mirada se dirige a la profesora McGonagall

McGonagall se puso roja como un tomate pero se hizo la ignorante- No sé de qué estás hablando Black.

-Ya , profesora , ya

 **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica.**

\- Claro, una ilusión, primero una lechuza y después un gato que hace cosas raras, más señales y le estallan en la cara- Rodó los ojos Sirius.

 **El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

\- Ese hombre, no sabe leer señales ...

-Sigo pensando que es Minnie - comenta Sirius

Minerva no dijo nada ni para desmentirlo, ni para afirmarlo.

 **El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

\- Claro, no podrá pensar en nada más, sino la única media neurona que tiene se le agota- Se burló James.

-Seguro que hasta un mosquito tiene más neuronas que esa morsa - dice para sorpresa de la profesora , Remus.

\- Seguro que sí- Estuvieron de acuerdo sus amigos.

 **Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

\- Ni siquiera así se dará cuenta de que algo raro pasa- Advirtió Sirius.

 **El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

\- Tú si que eres ridículo , muggle idiota - comenta con tono de veneno Snape

\- No sé soporta ni a sí mismo- Suspiro Harry.

 **¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda!**

\- Puajj seguro que era un Slytherin - expresa Sirius con asco

\- Oh quizás no- Le miraron mal los Slytherin.

\- Yo soy Slytherin y mi capa siempre fue negra - expresa Severus con orgullo .

 **¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso.**

\- Tan evidente, no es.

 **El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.**

\- Que raro que haya tantas lechuzas- Comento pensativo Remus.

 **Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

\- Claro importante, dudo mucho que lo fuesen ...

\- ¿ es que ese hombre no sabe hablar como una persona ''normal ?-pregunto con burla Snape

\- Parece que no- Rió James.

 **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente. Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel,**

\- ¿Tan gigante como él? Imposible- Ironizó Sirius.

 **, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

— **Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído... —Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

\- ¿ Harry? ¿ Qué ha pasado con mi pequeño?- Preguntó Lily abrazando a su pequeño con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez .

 **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba...**

\- No pienses que es malo para tu salud. - Le aconsejo James.

\- conozco a uno que de usar su única neurona se murió - comenta con burla Severus

\- No sé si quiero saber quien es- Susurro James.

 **No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

-Yo pensaba que ya era estúpido - afirmo Remus , sus amigos asintieron ante eso.

 **Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

\- Este hombre no tiene remedio - niega Remus con la cabeza

\- que nombre más feo -exclama Lily mirando a su bebe - Jamás te llamaría así

\- No, nmbe feo- Hizo una pedorreta y sacó la lengua.

Ese gesto por parte del pequeño bebe hizo reír a todos , hasta saco una pequeña risa de Severus Snape

\- Sí, pequeño, son unos nombres horrorosos- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana.**

\- Tanto me odia- Dijo cabizbaja Lily.

\- Petunia idiota - dijo esta vez en voz alta Severus

\- Supongo que tendrá motivos para odiarme, Sev, ya no se que pensar, a lo mejor le hice algo sin darme cuenta- Expresó con lágrimas de tristeza y dolor deslizándose por las mejillas.

-No le hiciste nada te lo aseguro -

 **Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

— **Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

— **¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

\- Madre mía, ¿¡Cómo pudieron ser tan poco cuidadosos !?- Expresó frustrada Lily.

\- si el cara serpiente está muerto - celebra triunfal Sirius

 **Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

\- ¡ Las gafas!- Exclamó Sirius- Eres tú, Minerva, no me lo puedes negar.

— **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

\- Como que va a ser capaz de sacar a ningún animal de allí, haciendo eso- Rodó los ojos James.

 **El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

\- Se lo preguntó, para de freírte el cerebro, lo vas a llevar mal ...

 **Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

\- Este hombre es tonto- Decreto Sirius meneando la cabeza.

 **La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija,**

\- No tiene otra cosa que hacer en su vida, salvo espiar a los demás. Con tu vida ya tienes bastante.- Respondió Severus serio.

 **y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

\- Pufff, que malcriado- Aseguró James.

\- Nino malo- Frunció el ceño el pequeño.

 **El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

— **Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

— **Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

\- ¡ Qué locura! -dijeron varios

 **Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

 **El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

\- Parece que su cabeza empieza a funcionar- Dijo con sarcasmo Severus.

 **La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

— **Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

 **Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después detodo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

-Ya no te quiero Petunia -dice Lily enfadada y empezando a llorar

Severus no lo pude resistir más y se acerco a su amiga para abrazarla y reconfortarla- Déjala Lily, no merece a nadie tan bueno como tú.

\- Haz caso a Snape , Lily -dice James abrazándola por el otro lado - Es tu mejor ex amigo él sabrá de lo que habla

\- Tienes razón Sev, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal, es mi hermana, aunque ya no la puedo ver de esa manera.

— **No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

— **Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

— **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

— **Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

\- Severus, nunca llegue ha decírtelo, pero te perdone hace tiempo, en realidad pienso que nunca te lo tuve en cuenta. En aquella época me importaba más cosas estúpidas, como que mis amigas no dejarán de juntarse conmigo. Eso es lo que me dijeron sabes, que no serían más mis amigas si te perdonaba y volvía a ser tu amiga. Yo... me asuste y lo lamento porque era mejor ser tu mejor amiga a ser la amiga de unas falsas.- Expresó sincera ignorando lo que Vernon había dicho sobre los magos.

Severus Snape escucha eso sorprendido , piensa un rato lo que le va a decir y responde :Nunca te odie Lily , me odiaba a mí mismo por decirte ese nombre tan horrible , perdóname , me gustaría volver a ser tu amigo

\- A mi también, siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, incluso te veía más como un hermano. El hermano que nunca he tenido. No tengo nada que perdonarte Sev- Sonrió a su mejor amigo más tranquila.

-¿ De verdad ?-le sonríe ampliamente , mira a James este asiente con una sonrisa y se acerca a abrazarla como hace tiempo no había hecho

\- Claro que sí, Sev, lo digo muy en serio- Le devolvió el abrazo Lily, acariciándole el pelo.

\- Lily que tocas grasa - expresa Sirius con asco

\- Para nada, Sev siempre ha tenido el cabello muy suave- Aseguró Lily.

\- El vapor de las Pociones , si es cierto a todos se les ponen así cuando están muy expuestos a los vapores -comenta Remus

\- Nosotros también nos deberíamos de disculpar- Expresó James mirando a sus amigos.

\- Después del capítulo James -dice Lily sonriendo

\- De acuerdo Lily, sigue Tom.

 **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

— **El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

— **Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

— **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

\- nmbe feo- Volvió a decir el pequeño con un gesto asqueado.

— **Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

\- Hagy bueno, tota- Balbuceo.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión jirafa - exclama Sirius serio

\- Esa ni es mi hermana- Aseguró Lily fríamente.

— **Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

 **No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

\- Aún se lo pregunta, será estúpido- Escupió impulsivamente James.

 **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos... ¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

 **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

\- Sin duda eres tú profesor- Se burló Tom, parando la lectura.

\- Es Dumby -dice Sirius

 **El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

\- Es que siento decir esto, pero tu vestuario no es normal ni el mundo mágico, Albus- Ironizó Tom.

\- pero a mi me gusta-dice el director encogiéndose de hombros

\- Ya nos hemos dado cuenta, tranquilo- Dijo divertido Tom.

 **Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

— **Debería haberlo sabido.**

 **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras**

\- Quiero uno -dicen los Merodeadores emocionados

\- Dumbledore, yo quiero uno de esos- Expresó Sirius- Así no me tengo que levantar para apagar la luz ni encenderla y no me tengo que preocupar de decir un hechizo, que eso da mucha pereza.

\- Me temo que solo existe uno , yo lo inventé - dice Dumbledore sonriendo

\- Yo creo que puedes inventar otro Albus, no seas tan agarrado. Hay que compartir con los demás- Increpó Sirius.

\- Muy bien pero me llevará un tiempo crearlo

\- No importa, mientras consigamos uno- Comentaron los merodeadores.

\- Muy bien en ese caso si sois pacientes crearé uno para cada uno y para mi hijo Severus Snape - declara el director .Al escuchar lo último Snape lo mira sorprendido

\- ¿ Has dicho hijo?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-No de sangre , pero sí te considero como un hijo Severus

\- Gracias Albus,tú eres como el padre que nunca he tenido y te considero como tal- Le respondió Severus- Lo he preguntado porque no creí que nadie quisiese ser el padre de alguien como yo- Agachó la cabeza compungido.

-Sí te quiero hijo mío

\- Muchas gracias Albus, no te imaginas lo que significa esto para mí.

 **Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

— **Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall**

\- Lo sabía- Grito Sirius a todo pulmón.

Varios se taparon los oídos por el grito que pegó Sirius .

\- Canuto, cortate un poco, que no quiero quedarme sordo tan joven- Dijo James aún con las manos en los oídos.

\- Huy lo siento , no era mi intención

\- Se que no era tú intención- Le puso una mano en su hombro- Pero ten más cuidado.

-Lo tendré

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

— **Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso**

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Dumbledore.

\- Cualquiera estaría así de estar tantas horas sentado - dice Lily mirando con pena a su profesora favorita..

Minerva le mando una mirada de agradecimiento a su antigua alumna.

— **Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

McGonagall miro reprobatoriamente a Dumbledore al recordar esa parte de la conversación.

\- ¿ Te parece bonito irte de fiesta por ese hecho ?-pregunta Snape con tono serio al director

\- ¿ A qué hecho te refieres Snape ?-pregunta Sirius

\- No lo puedo decir aún, lo descubriremos en el libro- Dijo aunque en su tono si te fijabas se podía notar la tristeza.

 **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

— **Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

\- La verdad estoy contigo profesora, muy prudentes no han sido- Tercio Lily en tono reprobatorio.

\- Severus pensó lo mismo cuando se lo conté -asintió MInerva

Severus asintió ante lo dicho por Minerva.

— **No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

— **Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores... Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

— **Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

Dumbledore en ese momento se tenso imperceptiblemente, pero todo el que estuviese atento en el Gran Comedor lo habría notado.

—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?

\- Los típicos caramelos de limón- Dijeron los merodeadores.

— **¿Un qué?**

— **Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

— **No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

— **Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.**

\- Casi nadie lo llama así, todos tienen miedo a ese nombre.

\- es ridículo , no diciendo el nombre estás respetando a un asesino - expresa Sirius

\- No todos piensan igual- Interpelo Severus.

\- Claro los que son mortífagos o apoyan sus ideas - dice James serio

\- Yo también lo he llamado en ocasiones Voldemort- Aseguró Severus.

— **La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. —Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

— **Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

\- ¿ Cómo cuales profesor?- Preguntó Tom curioso.- ¿ Qué poderes tenía él que usted no tenía.

 _ **Comentario de las autoras : Ayy Tom cuando te enteres que Voldemort eres tu en el futuro.**_

-Poderes malvados

— **Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos. —Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Nadie en Gran Comedor pudo evitar reírse ante lo que acababa de leer Tom.

 **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

— **Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo? Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

— **Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

El bebe escuchó eso sorprendido -Mama , papa motos ? Haggy soo ? - y empieza a sollozar

\- Shhh, mi pequeño, estoy aquí tranquilo- Le medio Lily con ternura, preocupada por lo que acababa de leer Tom de Minerva.

\- Nooo mi hermano Cornamenta nooo - grita Sirius con agonía y empieza a llorar

\- Mírame Canuto, estoy aquí- Afirmó James abrazando a Sirius, aunque estaba tan preocupado como su esposa, al respecto.

\- Por favor Cornamenta no me dejes solo con Remus , seguro que me hace leer todos sus libros -dice Sirius llorando y bromeando , eso provoca risas en todos en el Gran Comedor.

\- Por supuesto que sí y me burlaré de ti- También intento aligerar el ambiente Remus.

\- Noo , los libros me perseguirán en pesadillas , el peor el diccionario - Más risas se escuchan .

\- Ya se cual darte primero- Sonrió perverso Remus.

Sirisu puso cara de horror - Lo ves Cornamenta Remus me quiere matar con sus libros

\- Bueno, de momento estoy aquí para impedirlo- Rió ante el drama que estaba montando su amigo.

-Gracias a Merlín , eres mi salva vidas - abraza a James como si la vida le fuera en ello .

James le devolvió el abrazo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

 **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

— **Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

\- Entonces es cierto- Susurraron James y Lily a la vez consternados.

Severus asintió mirando a su amiga , él estaba a punto de derrumbarse y empezar a llorar.

\- Sev, tranquilo, estamos aquí ahora- Le sonrió Lily tranquilizadora. Su amigo asiente sin decir nada.

— **Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

— **Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

\- A mi hijo no- Grito Lily protegiendo a Harry entre sus brazos.

Severus apretó los puños pensando que todo era culpa suya si no hubiera dicho esa maldita profecía . Dumbledore se dio cuenta y con la mirada le dijo que se calmara ya vería lo que pasaría cuando llegue la hora de la verdad.

-Tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para poner una mano encima a Lily o mi hijo -dice James furioso

Harry no pudo evitar llorar al darse cuenta de que eso es exactamente lo que hizo.

 **Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

\- Eso es algo muy extrañado -Observó Tom pensativo.

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

— **¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

\- ¿ Cómo pudo sobrevivir mi cachorro ?-pregunta Sirius

\- Se descubrirá en el libro- Respondió Albus.

— **Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

\- Pues ese comentario no me resuelve ninguna duda- Repuso Sirius no muy convencido.

 **La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

— **Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

— **Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

— **He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

\- Perdona - grita Lily enfadada - ¿ Va a entregarla mi hijo a mi hermana ? Mejor que lo dejen con Sirius o con Remus , o hasta Sev . ¡ Cualquiera menos esa !

\- Era la mejor opción- Aseguró Dumbledore.

\- Yo soy su padrino podría haberse quedado conmigo lo hubiera cuidado muy bien -expresa indignado Sirius

\- No estabas disponible y en cualquier caso no habría cambiado de opinión- Claudico Dumbledore. Harry le miro sorprendido, ¿ Cómo podía decir eso después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar en aquella horrible casa?

\- ¿ que no estaba disponible ? ¿ que quieres decir ?

\- Supongo que se sabrá más adelante.- Decreto Dumbledore.

Minerva y Severus negaron con la cabeza con una expresión severa .

— **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

\- Mi hijo no puede vivir ahí- Reprobo Lily- Y no lo hará- Dijo segura y furiosa.

— **Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

\- Sí, como si una carta fuese a hacer algo - Rodó los ojos Lily- Dumbledore no puede hacer eso, yo me encargaré de que no lo hagas.

-Yo apuesto a que cuando la vea la rompe - dice Severus con tono serio

\- Seguramente, Sev.

— **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

Harry resoplo, no quería nada de aquello, ya tuvo bastante durante este año, odiaba que todo el mundo se diese la vuelta para mirarlo y susurrar cosas entre ellos sobre él, que no eran verdad. Por encima de todo odiaba su fama.

Severus miro a Harry con una mirada de sorpresa , se esperaba que se enorgulleciera de su fama pero claro luego pensó ¿quién en su sano juicio se sentiría asi por tener esa fama quedando huérfano ?.

— **Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

\- Pero no allí, Severus vive en un pueblecito muggle, él podría haberse hecho cargo de mi hijo sin ningún problema- Dijo con firmeza Lily.

\- A Severus lo descarte porque debido a su papel él no podía hacerlo -responde el director

\- ¿ Qué quiere decir con eso ?-pregunta James - Hasta Snape era mejor opción que la morsa y su mujer

\- Debido a su papel- Se irritó Lily- Sería mortifago Albus, pero Sev era mucho mejor que mi hermana y su marido. Él lo hubiese cuidado mejor y no hubiese permitido que nada malo le pasase a mi hijo. No digas estupideces Dumbledore, conmigo no te sirven- Expresó en un tono ácido.

\- ¿ Cómo estás tan segura de que no le hubiera repudiado pro su parecido a James?

\- Porque te hubieses dado cuenta de que era un niño indefenso que necesitaba amor y cariño. Sabes que Harry no es como James, Sev, te habrías dado cuenta al cuidarlo- Le sonrió Lily.

\- Con el tiempo sguro que si - le da una media sonrisa su ex mejor amigo

\- Estoy segura de ello, confío en ti Sev, más que en cualquier otra persona, te confiaría hasta mi vida, hermano- Dijo Lily, no había ninguna duda en sus palabras.

 **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: —Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

— **Hagrid lo traerá.**

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

\- a Hagrid le confiaría mi vida- Afirmó Dumbledore.

\- Y la mía -dicen los Merodeadores , Lily , Severus y todos los amigos del semi gigante

\- Gracias amigos - dice Hagrid sonriéndoles con lágrimas en los ojos

\- No nos des las gracias Hagrid te lo mereces- Le sonrió Lily.

— **A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore. —No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

\- ¡ Esa parece mi moto!- Grito eufórico Sirius.

 **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín**

 **En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

— **Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

— **Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

\- ¡ Es mi moto! - Exclamó emocionado.

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

— _ **No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**_

\- En eso saliste a tu padre - dice Lily a su bebe mirándole con amor - Sois igual de dormilones

\- Papá domilo, Hagy no, Hagy bueno- Balbuceo el pequeño riendo.

-Vaya gracias por apoyarme hijo -dice James fingiendo estar ofendido soltando una risa.

\- De naa- Rió aplaudiendo.

 **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

\- Mi bebé- Abrazo Lily a Harry con delicadeza.

''Todo es por mi culpa ''-pensó con rabia Snape . ''Yo soy el responsable de todo esto ''.

Harry miro a su profesor extrañado ante el cambio de expresión tan repentino que había hecho.

Dumbledore se fijo como al que consideraba un hijo se reprimía a si mismo por el error tan grave que cometió pero que luego se arrepintió de ellos .

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

— **Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

— **Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

\- No sé si creérmelo, Director- Frunció el ceño Sirius.

 **Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso,**

\- Gracias Hagrid- Le agradecieron James y Lily el gesto al semigigante.

-De nada , lo quiero mucho

James y Lily sonrieron.

 **raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

\- ¿ Estabas llorando,?- Preguntó Harry preocupado. Hagrid asiente y el niño le envía una sonrisa.

\- Oye eso ha ofendido - se queja Sirius y como respuesta los que sabían de su secreto le miran serios y James junto a Remus le dan un pisotón

Sirius contuvo la exclamación que iba a hacer por el fuerte pisotón que le habían dado sus dos amigos.

— **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

— **Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

\- Con horribles muggles- Susurro Harry.

— **Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.**

 **Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral,**

\- Encima dejas en el suelo a mi hijo, tirado como un perro- Escupió furiosa Lily.

\- Al menos haberle colocado un hechizo calentador , Albus -dice Minerva severa

\- ¿¡Como te atreves Albus!?- Exclamó James enfadado.

\- Yo no pensé en eso -dice arrepentido el director

\- Claro, tanto que sueles pensar y se te olvida algo también importante- Alzó la ceja James con los puños apretados.

 **sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

— **Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

-¿¡La celebración!?- Exclamó Lily colérica.

-Dumbledore - gruñe Severus - Yo no celebre ninguna fiesta cuando paso eso . Y Minerva estoy seguro de que tampoco

Minerva asintió a lo que acababa de decir Severus.

\- ¡ Jamás celebraría la desaparición de Voldemort cuando el precio a pagar ha sido la muerte de mi hermano Cornamenta y la pelirroja ! - exclama Sirius furioso apretando los puños - Y eso que me encantan las fiestas.

\- Pero nadie ve eso- Susurro Harry triste.

— **Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

 **Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

— **Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

— **Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró.**

 **Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

 **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley...**

\- ¿ Qué su primo hizo qué?- Miro Lily a su hijo con preocupación.

Los Merodeadores gruñeron al escuchar eso .

 **No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

Harry solo miro hacía otro lado sin poder sostenerle la mirada a su madre.

\- Famoso a costa de quedarte huérfano - expresa Hermione indignada - ¿ Es que nadie pensó en las muertes de tus padres?

\- Al parecer no- Dijo con tristeza Harry.

-Yo si lo hice -dice en voz alta Severus - Y algunos más .

\- Final del capítulo , ¿ a quién le toca ? - pregunta Tom y al momento Remus levanta la mano

 **¿ Qué os parece ? . ¿ Cuándo más o menos os gustaría que Severus y Lily se reconciliarán ?**

 **Pregunta extra : ¿ Cuál es vuestro o vuestros profesores favoritos ? Los míos son Severus , Remus y Minerva .**

 **AUTORAS : LOREMAR96 Y SU COAUTORA QUERIDA NOE .**


	3. Chapter 3

\- Final del capítulo , ¿ a quién le toca ? - pregunta Tom y al momento Remus levanta la mano

Tom le paso el libro a Remus con una sonrisa.

-gracias - toma el libro y pasa al siguiente capítulo - El cristal que se desvaneció

Harry se puso algo pálido ,ahora todos se enterarían como lo trataban su propia familia muggle, y ahora por fin vería en parte su odioso profesor de Pociones que para nada era tratado como un príncipe . Ignoro las miradas que le dieron varios de los presentes.

 **Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,**

¿ para que le harían fotos a una simple pelota rosa ?-pregunta Draco con el ceño fruncido

Harry solo pensaba que no quería que esa parte de su vida se supiese, se sentía mal porque no quería que nadie le tuviese pena, no quería que la gente supiese más de él y siguiesen mirándole como si tuviese algo raro.

\- Es mi primo- Aseguró Harry.

Sirius soltó una gran carcajada - ¿ En serio Remus ? . El castaño asiente y eso hace que Sirius se ría aún más.

 **pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

\- ¿ Cómo es que no tenía fotos tuyas ?-pregunta Lily indignada

\- No me querían- Susurro Harry.

 **Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

— **¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

\- Perfectas mañanas- Dijo con sarcasmo Harry.

\- Así no se levanta a un niño - dice Remus serio

 **Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta. — ¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón.**

-Pero si la cocina está abajo , ¿ cómo es que oyes eso si estás en tu cuarto ?-pregunta James extrañado a su hijo

Harry prefirió no contestar a la pregunta de su padre, lo iban a averiguar en unos segundos y se sentía avergonzado de ello.

 **El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

-¿ Soñaste con mi moto, ahijado?- Sonrió Sirius.

\- Si padrino - responde Harry con una sonrisa

 **Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

— **¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

— **Casi —respondió Harry**

— **Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme.**

\- ¿¡Te hacían cocinar!?- Exclamó su madre furiosa.

Severus miro de nuevo con sorpresa a Harry , ''¿no se supone que a los arrogantes les hacen las cosas y no que las hagan ellos para los demás ?''pensó dubitativo . Esperaría un poco para poder confimar sus sospechas.

Harry estaba cabizbajo no quería que llegase este momento, le gustaría retrasarlo todo lo posible, pero no podía..

 **Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy. Harry gimió.**

— **¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

Esta tía es tonta -dice Fred - gemir no es decir nada

-La inteligencia nunca fue uno de los fuertes de mi hermana , Fred -le dice Lily sonriendo al pelirrojo bromista

\- Supongo que porque todos los días parecían ser iguales, monótonos, salvo por los regalos claro- Expresó Harry.

-¿y no puede ser por que a nadie le interesa , Tuney ?-dice Severus con sarcasmo

\- Lo peor es que yo tenía que oírlos cada día...

\- ¿ Por qué llamas Tuney a la hermana de Lily , Snape ?-pregunta James

\- Lily llamaba así a Petunia, al final yo cogí la manía de decirlo, ahora casi no la conozco como Petunia.- Explico Severus.

\- esa ya no existe para mí -dice Lily con frialdad

 **Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

\- ¿¡ Una araña!?- Exclamó James contrariado.

Ron se puso algo pálido ante la mención de las arañas y sus amigos lo miraron extrañado .

\- ¿ Qué te pasa Ron ?-pregunta Harry

\- Tengo terror a las arañas.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa -Pero si esos animales no te van a comer

\- Lo tengo desde Fred me hizo una "broma" de pequeño- Susurro el pelirrojo angustiado.

\- Freddie te pasaste -dice George con tono serio y pega un zape a su gemelo - Le creaste un trauma a nuestro hermanito

-Él me rompió la escoba antes- Le reprochó Fred sobándose la cabeza.

-Lo hizo sin darse cuenta -

\- ¿ Qué te hizo Fred, Ron ?-pregunta Neville

\- No sé si quiero hablar de ello aún tengo terrores nocturnos- Aseguró Ron

-De acuerdo si no quieres no lo hagas , nadie te obliga -le dice Neville con una sonrisa

\- Bueno, lo voy a decir porque sois mis amigos y creo que lo deberíais de saber- Dijo el pelirrojo, animándose.

Fred dio las gracias porque su madre no estaba presente .

\- A mi querido hermano- Le fulminó con la mirada- Se le ocurrió la genial idea de que mi peluche se convirtiera en araña, le empezaron a salir patas como una araña- Murmuró recordándolo poniéndose blanco como un muerto.

\- Me rompiste mi escoba favorita , la que me costó conseguir a base de no hacer bromas durante una semana - le reprocha Fred

\- Fue sin querer, no quería hacerlo, fue magia accidental- Le reclamo Ron.

Fred lo miro fijamente - ¿ Lo juras que fue sin querer ?

\- Lo juro, yo no quería romper tú escoba hermano, te lo aseguro.

Fred soltó un suspiro y luego lo miro arrepentido - Yo , no quería crearte una fobia ,solo quería darte un susto nada más

\- Lo sé hermano, ten más cuidado a la próxima- Le sonrió Ron.

\- Lo tendré Ronnie -le devuelve la sonrisa Fred - Y lo siento de verdad , puedes seguir Lunático

 **Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

\- Mi hijo ¿¡ Durmiendo en una alacena!?- Gritaron Lily y James cabreados.

\- ¿ Potter no dormía en una habitación lujosa como yo ?-pregunta Draco sorprendido

\- Pero pero -le costaba hablar a Severus por la furia , ya no le cabía duda , Pott.. Harry no era arrogante ,quien lo sería viviendo en un sitio así - Pero si eso es el cuarto donde se guarda la maldita escoba .

-Por favor Severus controla el lenguaje -le reprende Minerva - Que hay alumnos jovenes presentes

\- Lo sé... Por eso preferí quedarme en Navidades aquí. No quería volver allí, no soy bien venido- Agachó la cabeza.

\- Severus estoy contigo- Aseguró Lily- No le reproches Minerva es así, tiene razón.

\- Entonces casi eras como su elfo doméstico - grita Sirius enfadado

\- Tampoco quería que lo supierais, no quería que os sintieseis así- Prosiguió Harry consternado.

Harry asintió a lo dicho por su padrino.

\- Que nadie me detenga , yo mato a Tuney - grita Lily furiosa y entonces se oye como se rompen varios cristales

\- ¡ Atención a todos ! - grita Sirius - La pelirroja se ha enfadado

\- Yo voy contigo Lily, me la voy a cargar- La secundo Severus irritado.

-Hacer sitio - dice Sirius con el mismo tono - Yo a esa le hago una buena broma de las mías .

\- ¡ Basta ! - grita Harry en voz alta

\- ¿ Qué te ocurre hijo?- Miro a Harry Lily preocupada.

-Lo pasado pasado está , ahora por algo llego aquí estos libros que hablan de mi vida para evitarlo y que no pase. Profesor Snape - mira a Severus - ahora ve porque no soy un arrogante como mi padre ¿ verdad ? -lo mira con una mirada madura

\- Debí darme cuenta hace tiempo, lo siento mucho Harry, me siento como un estúpido- Lo miro arrepentido.

-No se preocupe profesor , más vale darse cuenta tarde que nunca -le responde con una sonrisa-Además usted solo me insultó cosas tontas , no es nada comparado a lo que me hacía tio Vernon -

\- ¿ Qué te hacia tu tío ?- Apretó los puños Severus, mirando fijamente a Harry.

\- Se sabrá en el libro seguramente profesor . Sigue Remus por favor

 **Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.**

\- Niño malcriado- Dijeron.

 **La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

-Canuto - dice James serio - Prepara el pergamino de las bromas .

\- No me digas más Cornamenta- Saco un pergamino y el mismo empezó a escribir.

 **pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

 **Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

\- ¿ No te alimentaban bien hijo?

\- En el libro encontrarás la respuesta

\- Ahijado , Cornamenta era como tu cuando lo conocí , un poco bajito -dice Sirius sonriendo - Fue cuando cumplió los 16 años cuando empezó a crecer .

\- Es herencia Potter - dice James

\- Sigue, por favor Remus- Dijo Harry si iban a contar esa parte de su vida prefería que lo hiciesen rápido.

 **Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley**

Lily miro a su ex mejor amigo con pena - Como tu , Sev .

\- Sí, como no me he dado cuenta antes, estaba ciego- Murmuró Severus avergonzado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta.

\- ¿ A qué te refieres mama ?-pregunta Harry

\- Sev también llevaba ropa más grande, se notaba que no era de su talla y suya tampoco- Comento Lily mirando a su amigo.

\- ¿ Qué ?-preguntaron James y Sirius abriendo mucho los ojos - ¿ Entonces no fingía ?

\- No, claro que no fingí én tuvo una infancia muy dura- Prosiguió Lily.

James tragó saliva - Entonces realmente sufría y su cara seria solo era una máscara

\- En efecto, James, era una máscara no quería que nadie lo supiese. No quería que me tuviesen pena, la única que sabía la verdad era Lily y mis mejores amigos- Informó esta vez Severus.

\- Entonces ahora me comprende profesor -dice Harry

Severus solo asiente y todos los alumnos incluidos algunos profesores miran a ambos sorprendidos , otros con pena de que hubieran sufrido tanto los dos .

\- No pongáis esas caras, nos vamos a deprimir- Dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Ya vale no quiero pena ni lástima de nadie , por eso nunca se lo conté a nadie - dice Severus serio frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos

\- Por eso yo tampoco quería que lo supierais- Expresó Harry estaba de acuerdo con Severus.

\- Yo también os entiendo- Asintió Tom- Pero no voy a hablar del tema, no lo intentéis- Fulminó con la mirada a todo el que iba a decir algo.

 **y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

\- Yo a él si que le pegaba un buen puñetazo - gruñe Sirius

\- Yo también- Dijo para sorpresa de todos Tom.

 **La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

\- ¿ Por qué hijo?- Preguntó su padre con curiosidad.

-Porque era lo único que me unía a vosotros

\- Oh Harry- Dijeron ambos levantándose para abrazarlo con el bebé aún entre sus brazos.

 **La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

— **En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

\- En un accidente de coche, ¿ Cómo se atreven?- Dijeron indignados James y Lily.

-Yo ni siquiera sé conducir - expresa James indignado

\- Eso es lo único que me decían de vosotros, no podia preguntar nada. Ellos no me hablaban de nada de vosotros ni querían que preguntase. De lo contrario las consecuencias eran nefastas- Agachó la cabeza.

\- Cornamenta, ¿ añado la broma numero 50 de nuestra lista ?-pregunta Sirius con una sonirsa maliciosa - De las peores

Ambos sonrieron cómplices.

-Darle un toque del numero 80 , la que hicimos a Dolohov en sexto año - añade Remus con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Perfecto, nos gusta como piensas Lunático.

 **«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

-¿ Quien querría vivir con una chillona ?-pregunta Snape con el ceño fruncido

\- Nadie, claro- Respondió Harry.

 **Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

— **¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

 **Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

\- Maldición Potter- Aseguró Sirius.

\- ¿ Maldición Potter ?- Harry mira extrañado a su padrino

\- Sí hijo todo Potter tiene el cabello desordenado , los ojos de su madre y su pelirroja - dice James mirando con amor a su esposa

 **Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda.**

 **Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito.**

\- Sí, un angelito, claro que sí, más bien un cerdo- Ironizó Sirius.

 **Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

\- Y tenías razón.-Aprobó James.

Ese comentario por parte de Harry provocó risas en todos hasta en los mismísimos Severus y Draco.

-Harry , ¿ por que no nos habías dicho que tenías ese humor ?-pregunta George soltando una carcajada.

\- Nunca preguntasteis- Rió Harry guiñándoles un ojo.

\- Oh cierto -dice Fred

 **Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porquehabía poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

— **Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

\- Y encima se queja el cerdo - dice Severus con el ceño fruncido

\- Severus por favor que no eres un adolescente - dice Minerva seria

\- Ni yo tengo tantos regalos y eso que soy muy rico -expresa Draco con asombro

\- Mi primo era así- Dijo Harry.

-MI madre solo me daba tres regalos - expresa James - Y yo me conformaba

\- Que esperáis lo habían malcriado desde pequeño.- Comento Harry.

\- Tuney tonta - dicen Severus y Lily a la vez serios

\- Puedes seguir Remus.

— **Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

— **Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

\- Aún no estaba convencido .

-Y aún querrá más el niñato - escupe Sirius

\- Ni lo imaginas- Rodó los ojos Harry.

 **Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa. Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

— **Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

¿Pichoncito ? ¿ En serio ? - pregunta Severus soltando una risa - No puede ser más ridícula Tuney

\- Sí, a veces lo es incluso más- Asintió Harry.

\- que mujer más cursi - dice Minerva rodando los ojos

Todos asintieron.

 **Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

— **Entonces tendré treinta y... treinta y...**

\- Para colmo no sabe ni contar- Se exaspero Sirius.

\- Que niño más tonto - dice Hermione rodando los ojos - Y se supone que tiene once años y no sabe hacer una cuenta tan sencilla

\- Ni que lo digas -asiente Harry a su mejor amiga

— **Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

\- Treinta y nueve , cerdo - comenta Severus imitando a Petunia con burla - Eres un idiota y no sabes hacer algo que haría hasta un bebe . Ese comentario por parte de Snape provoco risas.

\- Lo es- Asintió Harry- Lo único que sabe hacer es abusar y pegar a los demás.

James soltó una risa - ¿ Desde cuando haces tonterías Snape ?

\- Nunca he sido lo que creías- Sonrió divertido Severus.

— **Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

\- Que está bien, ¿tiene 39 regalos?- Le reprochó Severus.

\- Esto ya es el colmo , entonces¿ cuantos regalos le dieron cuando tenía cinco años ?-pregunta Sirius

\- Pues me supongo que unos 32 regalos- Observó Harry- No me acuerdo, la verdad.

Severus miro a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos - Y yo pensando que el príncipe eras tu , de verdad lo siento

\- Las cosas no son lo que aparentan, a veces solo hay que observar bien- Expresó maduramente Harry- A mi no me han regalado nunca nada, bueno si no tenemos en cuenta unos calcetines usados de mi tío, hasta que he llegado aquí, no me han regalado nada.

\- Yo apenas recibía un regalo o en su defecto dos y estaba tan feliz -

\- Yo estaba feliz, solo con que no se acordase de mí. - Aseguró Harry.

\- Y yo pensando que eras un malcriado -dice Sirius - Lo siento Snape

\- No pasa nada, ya está olvidado. Tanto ayudaba mi forma de ser con vosotros.

\- Te provocábamos y nosotros sin saber , tenías razón Remus -dice James mirando al hombre lobo

\- Os lo dije, pero sois unos cabezones- Afirmó Remus negando con la cabeza.

-Lo somos , lo siento mucho de verdad

\- No os preocupéis, habéis madurado chicos- Les sonrió.

\- Al parecer tu también Sev -le sonríe Lily - En el descanso tu , James y los otros hablaremos , y Harry puede venir si quiere

\- Si no molesto- Expresó inseguro Harry.

-No molestas hijo -le sonríe su madre

\- Entonces vale- Sonrió Harry, así conocería más a sus padres y sus amigos.

 **Tío Vernon rió entre dientes. —El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

\- Si igual de tonto , no me extraña -dice James rodando los ojos

\- Encima le ríe las gracias y le vitorea por lo que hace.- dice Severus.

\- ¿ como va a aprender así ?-pregunta Minerva seria

 **En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

— **Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

\- Lo dicen como si fueses un estorbo- Observó Lily enfadada.

 **La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

\- Que tedioso- Dijo su padre.

— **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

— **Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

\- Eso es peor aún, es la hermana de mi tío- Agachó la cabeza Harry- Es horrible.

— **No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

 **Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

\- Entendía absolutamente todo, claro.

-¿ Cómo vas con las bromas Sirius ?-pregunta James

\- Sigo añadiendo al pergamino, Cornamenta - Sonrió perverso.

-Perfecto , no se librarán de la Venganza Merodeadora -

\- Por supuesto que no- Sonrió también Remus y luego siguió leyendo .

— **¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne? —Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia. —Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón. — ¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó. —No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon. —Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

\- ¿¡ Dejarlo en el coche!? ¿¡Están locos!?- Gritaron los merodeadores, Lily , Severus y Tom.

-Mi ahijado no es un animal - gruñe Sirius

-Para ellos era como si lo fuese.

\- Yo a ellos si que los encerraba en un calabozo y tiraba la llave - dice con voz lúgubre Severus

\- Dejadlo, no pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrado a que digan cosas peor en mi presencia. Creo que fue mucho peor cuando me encerraron en la alacena sin poder comer- Agachó la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué hicieron qué!?- Grito para sorpresa de todos Tom colérico, el ambiente estaba cargado de su magia que se había propagado.

\- Canuto apunta la broma 100 - ordena James furioso apretando los dientes.

\- Ya voy por la 110 al oír eso- Aseguró Sirius muy enfadado.

\- Donde viven esos muggles inmundos, me los voy a cargar y lo digo en serio- Expresó en un tenebroso y peligroso tono de voz.

— **El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

\- Por si acaso le hacía algo al coche, claro- Inclino la cabeza a un lado Harry exasperado.

-¿Les importa más un tonto coche que un niño ? Pero este hombre es idiota o que -expresa Minerva

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza compungido.

Tom a cada momento estaba más y más enfadado, le recordaba a su infancia, algo que no quería recordar, pero el hecho de que les hubiese pasado algo parecido a otras personas, le estaba cabreando cada vez más.

El ambiente estaba cargado más y más de su magia, que en ese momento no era para nada placentera, sino cargante y asfixiante.

Todos lo miraron con terror y cautela, menos Harry y Severus que lo analizaban con la mirada por el comentario que había hecho anteriormente y porque también se le veía muy afectado.

 **Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

\- ¡ Qué malcriado!- Dijeron todos.

— **Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial—exclamó, abrazándolo.**

— **¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —Exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

-Por Merlín - exclama Ron - es peor que Malfoy y eso es decir algo

\- Yo no hacía absolutamente nada - Expresó Harry triste.

 **Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. — ¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley le pegaba.**

\- Todo unos matones- Ironizó Severus.

\- Me recuerda a mí cuando era joven - dice James agachando la cabeza

\- ¿ A qué te refieres papa ?-pregunta Harry

\- Tú no eras igual James, solo me humillabas a mí pero era psicológico, a lo demás no les hacías nada malo, solo bromas- Aseguró Severus- No te atormentes con ello, lo pasado pasado esta, has madurado y aprendido de tus errores.

\- Yo era peor que James , él que lo incitaba - dice Sirius con tono arrepentido

\- Basta chicos , podemos empezar de cero y pensemos en las bromas para los tios de Harry , sea lo que sea que le haga Severus no creo que se compare a lo que le hagan los Dursley por lo que se librará de nuestras bromas - comenta Remus

\- Fui cruel con vuestro hijo, lo siento, lo siento mucho Harry- Le miro su profesor de pociones arrepentido.

\- No es nada comparado con mi tio , tranquilo profesor -le sonríe Harry -Le perdono , usted nunca me puso una mano encima .

 **Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

\- Que mal me cae ese niño- Dijeron todos.

 **Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.**

-¿ Es que no te dejaban salir de casa, hijo?

\- No , casi siempre estaba encerrado en la casa y si salía era para trabajar en el jardín - responde Harry mirando el suelo

Tom estaba llegando a su punto culminante en ese instante, cada vez estaba peor y su magia se notaba más y más

\- Canuto, pon otras 10 bromas más- Apretó los puños su padre.

-Eso está hecho Cornamenta - ya iba por el cuarto pergamino

 **A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry. —Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

Severus esa frase le recordó a él cuando era niño y un hombre le decía '' Te lo advierto anormal cualquier cosa del demonio que hagas aunque sea sin querer y te dejare encerrado en tu cuarto una semana sin comer ''.

\- Como si pudiese controlarlo- Susurro apenado Harry.

Lily se fijo que su ex mejor amigo se había quedado pensativo y estaba frunciendo el ceño seguramente recordando algo de su pasado .

 **En ese momento, al ver tan mal a aquel chico de 11 años, le recordó a él a esa edad y decidió hacer lo que hubiese querido que le hiciesen a él. Tom con paso elegante se acerco a Harry, controlando mejor su magia y le abrazo, sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba porque él había pasado también por cosas parecidas.**

\- Tranquilo, ellos ya no te van a tocar- Le acarició el cabello, mientras se lo repetía al oído con voz suave.

-Sev -dice la dulce voz de Lily - No pienses en ese hombre , no se lo merece

Harry le devolvió el abrazo a Tom más calmado.

\- No lo he podido evitar Lily, esa frase muy parecía, me la decía él...

— **No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad... Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba. En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape,**

\- Que mujer más despreciable- Dijo James- Como se atreve a profanar el pelo de los Potter.

 **exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

\- Bien hecho, hijo- Sonrió James.

Tom seguía abrazando a Harry, sabía que él pequeño entre sus brazos le necesitaba, por la fuerza con la que se aferraba a él, como si fuese su salvavidas.

 **Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

\- No quiero volver a la alacena- Susurraba Harry con pánico.

Aún abrazando a Tom, ahora con más fuerza si era posible.

 **Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).**

\- Que asco- Arrugó la nariz James.

-Otra cosa igual - susurra Severus

Harry aún seguía susurrando lo mismo y Tom intentaba calmarse con sus palabras y acariciándole el cabello- No pasa nada, no estas allí, no te han encerrado allí, estas a salvo en el Gran comedor. Tranquilo.

-Ahora vistes con tu talla y con elegancia , Sev . Ya no eres ese muchacho más -le susurra Lily

Harry más tranquilo y saliendo de aquel oscuro lugar donde se había metido en su mente, abrió los ojos y miro a los de Tom- Muchas gracias.

Luego se acerca y le da un abrazo para reconfortarlo como cuando ambos eran niños y hacían eso el uno al otro .

\- De nada pequeño, siento mucho por lo que tuviste que pasar- Le revolvió el pelo Tom al más pequeño.

\- Cuanto te eche de menos Lily - susurra Severus apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Lily como si fuera un niño pérdido.

\- Y también te eche de menos Sev- Le beso el cabello su amiga.

 **Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

\- Encima, debí dar gracias- Rodó los ojos Harry, Tom le había pedido que se sentaran juntos y ahora estaban el uno al lado del otro.

Dumbledore veía esa escena con ojos críticos.

 **Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

\- Desee que no pudiesen alcanzarme y así sucedió- Sonrió.

\- Quizá volaste como tú , Lily -le sonríe Severus

\- Es verdad, estuvo bien esa experiencia- Secundo su madre.

¿ tu volabas mama ?-pregunta Harry ansioso , deseaba saber tantas cosas de sus padres que no quería perder la oportunidad

\- Sí, volaba- Asintió su madre sonriente.

\- ¿ Cómo un pájaro ?

\- Parecido a Superman- Rió Lily- Pero en mujer.

\- ¿ Quién es Super Man ese ?-pregunta Ron

\- Es un héroe ficticio- Explico Hermione- que había venido de otro planeta Kripton, cuando esté fue destruido, se crió entre los humanos y tiene poderes, como volar, rayos X, super velocidad y rayos láser en sus ojos.

-Mola -dicen los Weasley

\- Sí, es uno de mis héroes favoritos- Afirmó Hermione.

 **Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

 **Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

\- Su tema favorito, como podéis comprobar, soy yo- Rodó los ojos- Hermione, yo prefiero a Batman.

 **Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas. —... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

\- Solo sabe quejarse.

— **Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

\- Metí la pata, me oyeron. No debí hablar y menos de eso.

\- Ya nos dimos cuenta Harry -dicen los gemelos .

 **Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

— **¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

\- No pensé donde me encontraba cuando lo dije, solo lo recordé y lo dije en voz alta. - Susurro triste.

\- ¡ La mía si vuela , estúpida morsa culo gordo ! -grita Sirius enojado .

\- Pero a él oír cosas así, raras, anormales no le gustaba.

 **Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

\- Una morsa- Rieron los merodeadores.

 **Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

— **Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño. Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

\- Lo que le pasa a esa morsa es que esta acojonada- Rió Sirius.

-Pues hay dibujos animados educativos - dice Hermione - que los ven mientras te ríes pero también aprendes .

\- Ah como esa serie francesa , Erase Una vez el Hombre - responde Severus con una media sonrisa , los alumnos lo miraban boquiabiertos - Es una serie muy amena en la que aprendes mientras te diviertes con los protagonistas y hay uno que se parece en físico a Dumbledore porque tiene una gran barba , se llama Maestro . Es mi favorito .

-Oh ¿ y le gusta los caramelos de limón ?-pregunta Dumbledore divertido

\- Sí, yo también la he visto profesor, se aprenden muchas cosas- Sonrie Hermione.

\- Pues ... no le he visto comer ninguno, la verdad- Rió Severus ante la pregunta de Dumbledore.

\- Hay otra -dice Harry - Que es del cuerpo humano , es fantástica , un día sin querer Vernon la puso y Dudley enseguida se aburrió pero yo me quede encantado lo que puedes aprender con series con personajes animados .

\- A mi también me gustaban Heidi y Marco. También veía Oliver y Bengi. Me encantaban esos tres dibujos animados. Con Pipi Calzaslargas me destornillaba de la risa- Aportó Hermione.

\- A mi es que no me dejaban ver la tele y si la veía era por algún descuido de mis tíos- Agachó la cabeza Harry.

\- Snape , ¿ y en esa serie explican como Binns ?-pregunta Sirius

\- No, claro que no, lo explican de una manera clara, amena y entendible, la verdad es que aprendes muchísimo con esos dibujos- Aseguró Severus.

\- Oh pues me la apunto.

Severus sonrió.

 _ **Comentario de las autoras : Es que amamos esas series de dibujos animados . Eran geniales.**_

 **Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

\- Hijo, eres buenísimo, un buen humorista- le felicita James , y su hijo le da una sonrisa.

 **Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

'''Lo que me parecía a Dudley cuando era joven , mi diversión era meterme con Snape . Pero no ya no más he madurado y seré un buen padre y un hombre mejor '''-pensó James decidido.

 **Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

\- Permiso, para terminarse el primero, ni que fuese un perro- Apretó sus puños con fuerza James.

''Anormal , puedes terminarte los restos de mi comida , tu y la puta de tu madre ''-recordó Severus con rabia .

 **Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar. Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles.**

\- ¿ Por qué pensaste eso, Harry?

-Porque Harry es muy pesimista -responde Ron

\- No soy pesimista soy realista- Miro mal a su amigo, aunque en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón.

 **Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres.**

\- Por Merlín , ¡ que horror ! -dice Minerva sorprendida - Pero ¿ qué les enseñan a esos niños ?

\- Solo la violencia, por lo que se ve- Afirmó Severus con seriedad.

\- Si siguen así , estos niños serán delicuentes - comenta Lily

\- Eso me temo - Dijo Severus con pena .

 **Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podían haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

— **Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

-No lo hará , las serpientes no hacemos casos a cerdos - comenta Severus con burla y malicia - Nos lo comemos con patatas

\- No estaría mal- Secundaron traviesos Sirius y James

\- No padrino , nos atragantariámos con el cerdo -dice para sorpresa de varios Draco

-Tienes razón ahijado, seguro que es cerdo de mala calidad.

Ese pequeño intercambio de nuevo provoco risas .

 **Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

— **Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

 **Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

— **Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

\- Draco, debo disculparme, a principio de este curso era un niño muy inseguro y me recordabas demasiado a mi primo, siento haberte comparado con él y haber negado nuestra amistad- Dijo Harry arrepentido, dándose cuenta de que Draco no era malo y que ni era para nada como su primo.

El chico rubio lo mira sorprendido -¿ Asi que fue por eso ? Yo también debo disculparme , no dije cosas precisamente muy bonitas

\- Sí, fue por eso- Agachó Harry la cabeza- Siento haberte etiquetado de esa manera, lo que dijiste me hizo recordarlo...

-Has insultado a Hermione -dice Ron enfadado - Pídele disculpas ahora mismo.

\- Ya me he disculpado, no me exijas nada comadreja, porque si me lo exiges no lo haré- Aseguró enfadado por el tono que había utilizado- No te preocupes Harry, se que mis palabras no fueron las mejores- Dulcifico su tono de voz al ver lo mucho que le afectaba, el haber hecho eso, al azabache ojiverde.

-No te preocupes Ron , si se nota que lo tiene ensayado , además todo empieza y a veces copiamos lo que hacen o dicen nuestros padres - dice Hermione

\- Yo no tengo ensayado nada Granger, lo que digo lo digo en serio.

\- ¿ entonces me insultaste de verdad ?-pregunta triste

\- No, no es eso, solo ... os tenía envidia- Admitió por fin el rubio.

¿ envidia ? - se sorprende Ron -Pero si tu tienes mucho dinero , pero cierto amigos de verdad creo que no tienes

\- Sí, os envidiaba porque sois buenos amigos muy unidos y os apoyais los unos en los otros. Yo no tengo eso, siempre tengo que aparentar lo que no soy, vosotros podéis ser vosotros mismos- Susurro Draco con tristeza, diciendo por fin lo que sentía.

\- Draco tú si eres mi amigo -dice Pansy

\- Pansy, sabes igual que yo, que Blaise, Theodore y tú sois mis amigos, pero no podemos ser nosotros mismos, no podemos divertirnos, siempre tenemos que utilizar una máscara, que poco a poco nos está destruyendo- Miro a su amiga con pesar.

Los Gryffindor escuchaban eso sorprendidos , ¿ entonces los Slytherin también sufren ?.

\- Draco, se tú mismo ahora- Le sonrió Harry- Serlo todos, no hay nada que temer y si lo hay yo me enfrentaré a lo que sea por vosotros.

\- Pero ¿ qué dirá mi padre ? - Draco temía un poco a su padre .

-No te preocupes por eso Draco , yo hablare con Lucius te lo prometo -dice Severus dándole una media sonrisa

\- Gracias Harry, muchas gracias padrino- Formó una verdadera sonrisa Draco por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya es hora de que nos quitemos las máscaras - dice Severus - Ser vosotros mismos , mi querida casa de Slytherin

Los Slytherin asintieron conformes aunque reticentes por las reacciones de sus padres.

\- Tengo miedo a mi padre -dice un chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro - Si no hago lo que me dice me pega

\- ¿ Quién es tu padre, pequeño?- Preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Theo Nott Viejo , yo soy Theo Nott Jr - responde Theo

Draco se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo- ¿ Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- Preguntó muy preocupado por su amigo, incluso lo abrazaba con cuidado por si acaso tenía algún rastro de alguna paliza dado por su padre.

Todos menos algunos allí presentes se sorprendieron ante las muestras de afecto del rubio.

\- Las amenazas le funcionan bien a mi padre , le tengo miedo . Me amenazo de que si decía algo me haría la vida un infierno o mataría a mi gato Ned .

Sus amigos sabían, que el rubio siempre se preocupaba más por sus amigos que por él mismo.

James escuchaba eso sorprendido - ¿ Y estos son los hijos de mortífagos ? Parecen más niños asustados que niños violentos.

\- Los hijos no suelen ser iguales a sus padres, deberías saberlo ya James- Respondió Severus frunciendo el ceño ante lo dicho por el pequeño.

-Yo no soy igual a mis padres - coincide Sirius

\- Ellos tampoco, ni siquiera están de acuerdo con sus prácticas, pero lo están obligados por sus padres- Informó Severus.

\- Mi padre me obliga a ser matón como lo fue él -informa Gregory Goyle - Pero la verdad no me gusta pegar y algunos se burlan de mi porque estoy gordo

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Gregory, no podían creer del todo lo que estaban escuchando, pero en parte se daban en cuenta de la verdad al verles las caras.

-Lo mismo mi padre -lo secunda Vicent Crabbe

\- Todos hemos sufrido, teniendo que ser lo que no somos por miedo a nuestros padres o familiares más cercanos- Explico Draco, aún abrazando a su amigo, que se había derrumbado entre sus brazos.

\- Ahora me siento mal por haberme burlado de Slytherin - dice Ron agachando la cabeza

El encapuchado escuchaba todo eso con una sonrisa que no se le veía debido a la capucha , la rata en su jaula sintió remordimientos .

 _ **Comentario de las autoras : ¿ Quién pensáis que es el encapuchado ?**_

\- No os preocupéis lo solucionaremos- Aseguró para sorpresa y asombro de todos los presentes James.

-¿ Pero que hay de nuestros padres ?-preguntan varios pequeñas serpientes asustadas - Son muy peligrosos

\- Da igual lo peligrosos que sean ahora nos tenéis a todos nosotros- Aseguraron los adultos y muchos de los alumnos.

\- Para que ocultar más , queridos alumnos de mi casa yo no soy sangre pura como vosotros soy mestizo - confiesa Severus - Pero eso no me impidió ser de los mejores en Artes Oscuras .

Sus alumnos se quedaron estupefactos ante la declaración de su profesor más respetado y temido.

\- Todo genial pero ¿podemos seguir ?-dice Sirius - Y a los padres de las pequeñas serpientes los incluiré en mi lista , solo a los que sean malvados .

\- Vale, sigue Remus- Dijo James divertido por lo que había dicho su amigo, aunque en poco tiempo se iba a unir a su amigo a para hacerles alguna broma memorable.

 **Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa. De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. Guiñó un ojo.**

-¿ La serpiente te guiño el ojo, hijo?- Preguntó James.

Tom se asombro y extraño a partes iguales escrutando con detenimiento al pequeño que tenía al lado, "¿Sabría hablar parsel " - Pensó

-Pero si las serpientes no tienen párpados -comenta una chica castaña llamada Astoria

\- Sigue, por favor Lunático- Dijo James al ver que su hijo no contestaba.

 **Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo. La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente: —Me pasa esto constantemente.**

— **Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

Tom no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad y la ilusión que le hacía encontrarse con otro hablador, normalmente era un chico observador y paciente, pero en este momento no sabía lo que le pasaba-"¿ Tú también eres un hablador, sabes parsel?" - Siseo en bajito a Harry.

Harry lo mira extrañado y sin saberlo en un siseo le respondió - ¿ Cómo ? No entiendo , ¿ qué es pársel ?

Tom sonrió- "Parsel es la lengua de las serpientes y es el idioma en el que te estoy hablando"

\- Oh no sabía que podía hablarlo - responde Harry

 **La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

— **A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry.**

 **La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad. «Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

— **¿Era bonito aquello? La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

— **Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil? Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

— **¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

\- Cansino es ese chico, ¿hablas con las serpientes hijo ?- Preguntó James frunciendo el ceño, en su familia nadie lo hablaba.

\- Según me ha dicho Tom , si lo hago papa .

-¿ Tom?- Volvió a preguntar extrañado.

\- Sí, Tom me lo acaba de decir ahora mismo- Le sonrió a su padre.

 **Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

\- Seguro que fue corriendo a cámara lenta, si es que puede correr- Replicó Sirius con burla generando risas.

\- No padrino - ríe Harry - Solo arrastrar sus gordos pies

\- Entonces casi ni puede andar, ahijado.

\- Es que para que engañaros , está muy gordo

\- Se ve también en lo que estáis leyendo.

— **Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

\- No te creas que no me hice daño, me lleve algunos moratones por esa caída.

\- Niño idiota -dice Draco serio , varios lo miraron mal al pensar que se refería a Harry y rápidamente se corrigió - Me refiero al cerdo

\- Lo sé tranquilo, Draco- Le sonrió Harry.

 **Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror. Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

\- Magia accidental de nuevo hijo - Le sonrió su padre.

 **La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas. Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

— **Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

\- Sí, hablas pársel hijo, pero ...¿ Cómo?- Dijo James muy extrañado- En mi familia nadie la habla.

-Ni yo lo sé papa - responde su hijo - Imagino que saldrá en los libros

\- " Me alegra saber que puedo hablar contigo en pársel"- Sonrió Tom mirando al azabache- "Creía que era el único".

 **El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

— **Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

 **El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.**

\- Claro que sí, seguro que mentían como bellacos.- Dijo James.

 **Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir: —Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

\- Otro problema más- Suspiro Harry.

\- "Otro hablante"- Dijo una voz sibilante entre las ropas de Tom.

\- Entrometido -gruñe Sirius - A ese también le gastaremos una broma por idiota y cómplice del cerdo

\- "¿ Cómo te llamas?"- Preguntó Harry a la serpiente que había sacado un poco la cabeza desde el cuello abierto de la camisa de Tom.

''Nagini , jovencito ''-responde la pequeña serpiente

\- " Nagini, es un nombre muy bonito" Sonrió Harry.

 **Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

— **Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

\- A ver si le iba a dar algo, casi nunca comía, no era una novedad- Agachó la cabeza.

\- ¡ Como que no hay comida ! ¡ Yo lo mato , lo mato ! - grita furiosa Lily

\- Eso dijo- Susurro.

Al momento del techo iluminado caen unos maniquíes con la forma de Vernon y Petunia .

James le lanzó Expelliermus.

\- Diffindo - grita Severus en coro junto a Lily y se lo lanzan al maniquí de Vernon y este acaba muy roto con muchos cortes.

Harry no sabía donde meterse, como siempre en parte se sentía mal por lo que estaban haciendo aunque fuesen maniquís.

 **Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron.**

\- Porque no sucedió.

 **Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

\- Te acuerdas de el Avada- Susurro su madre angustiada.

Harry asiente con pena .

 **Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

\- ¿No te enseñaron ni siquiera una foto de nosotros?- Preguntó su padre- Al menos de tu madre.

\- Ni una , cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con vosotros , ellos me miraban como si estuviera loco - responde Harry

\- Lo siento mucho hijo- Respondió su madre.

-Mama no es tu culpa , es de tía Petunia -

\- Pero aún me duele, que tuvieras que llevar esa vida- Dijo madre con tristeza.

\- Estoy acostumbrado madre -

 **Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió:**

\- Lo siento mucho cachorro, aún no se que ocurrió para que no fuese yo- Agachó la cabeza Sirius.

-Yo prohibí a todo pariente de Harry que no se acercará - dice Dumbledore con voz tranquila

\- ¿¡Qué tú hiciste qué!?- Gritaron furiosos los merodeadores, Lily, Severus y Tom.

\- Era por su bien , aun no podía saber que era famoso

\- Por su bien, lo alejaste de su familia Albus, de las únicas personas que lo podían apoyar y tratar bien, ¿ Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? Él se merecía tener una familia y una buena infancia, en vez de eso le das miseria y sufrimiento, como hiciste conmigo y eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca- Escupió con veneno y voz peligrosa Tom, completamente enfadado.

Dumbledore tragó saliva al ver como lo miraban los familiares de Harry , hasta el mismo Severus y Minerva - Yo solo lo hice por su bien y sigamos leyendo . Para eso es el libro para derrotar a Voldemort antes.

 **los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse. En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

\- Albus, y aún así sigues pensando que lo que hiciste estuvo bien- Le reprochó Minerva.

\- ¿ Entonces tu primer amigo fui yo , Harry ?-pregunta Ron sorprendido

\- Sí, fuiste mi primer amigo, aunque considero que Hedwig fue mi primera amiga y familiar.- Aseguró Harry.

\- Los de tu colegio eran idiotas , Harry -dice Sirius serio - Se perdieron a un gran niño

\- Ya... me llegue a creer que era un anormal y un fenómeno y que no servía para nada- Admitió Harry con tristeza.

\- Aquí se acaba el capítulo - anuncia Remus cerrando el libro después de colocarle un marca páginas - Bueno ahora si quieres podemos hablar Harry .

\- De acuerdo- Respondió aún triste.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a la sala de los menesteres para hablar más tranquilamente- Aconsejo Severus.

 **¿ Cuál es o cuales son los profesores que más odiáis ? Yo primero Umbridge , Lockart y Quirrell .**

 **¿ Cuáles son vuestras series de la infancia ?**


End file.
